


When the prophecy is fulfilled, all in thrall to darkness shall know peace (or not)

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn is alive, Crystalized Ignis, Established OT4, F/M, Good intentions but bad results, Ignis stuck in a dream, M/M, Mentions of Lunyx, Multi, Noctis and everyone dead in the throne room are alive, Post Canon Chapter 15 Ending, Power of the Ring-Remake, Ring of Lucis wearers, Spoilers for chapter 15, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: Supposedly, when prophecies are meant to be unveiled, it is unveiled as per the prophecies. Deviations of it will lead to very unlikely results. What started as intentions of making amends to the world ended into something a bit more complicated.  Well, at least the world is running.At least, that's what Ardyn thought.





	When the prophecy is fulfilled, all in thrall to darkness shall know peace (or not)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #21 : Twisted Reality
> 
> This was so hard to write. I had to rewrite a thousand time and had a very weird moment when I kind of lost the meaning of twisted reality. In this case, the one who's suffering it is Ignis. Until now, I'm still a bit torn on whether or not if this is considered 'twisted reality' ish.

As the daemons poured around into Citadel like water from a broken pipe, Gladio, Ignis and Prompto fought and fought and fought. It was almost boring how most of them can be felled by a single hit. Prompto was the one with the most kill count with his near perfect shots.

However, the boredom from taking down all those daemons was making their ache worst. Waiting for the final act. Waiting for the sun to rise. The wait to finally see the axe fall proverbially on one of them. The sacrifice for the sake of the world.

After their last camp, Ignis thought he had come to terms with everything. Every single one of them unleashed their anguish, longing and desires. Tears were shed, broken laughter rang throughout the haven and touches, both passionate and mournful, were done. It was so hard but Noctis, the one who should be breaking down, who should be cursing the world and his fate, he carried them back into the light. He smiled with teary eyes at them and soothed them as he helped them to accept his fate. His fate. Not _theirs_. But his.

Suddenly, a deafening sound of a thousand shattering glass made them freeze in their steps as a wave erupted from the citadel, making their hair stand on end and the daemon dissipating as it passed.

The three stared at each other, still in shock as the sky started to brighten. The dank black sky lighten to dawn’s hue.

Ignis can’t see anything but light or dark and right now, in the deafening silence and blinded with the brightening sky, he could only stand where he was and gaze upwards as he lets his weapons disappear into the armiger.

“He…He did it.” Came Prompto’s voice followed the soft crushing sounds of his weapons slipping back into the armiger. It was said in a quiet tone. It’s hard to tell if it’s in awe of what’s happening right now or he’s acknowledging what happened to reach their current situation.

_“When the prophecy is fulfilled, all in thrall to darkness shall know peace.”_

Ignis reeled behind him, towards the citadel.

“Iggy, what’s wrong?” Gladio asked as he hears him coming closer.

Ignis knew this feeling. He hasn’t felt it in a long time. Not since the day he went after the Prince in Altissia.

As his breath picked up from the memory, he felt the burn. It caught him by surprise as he fell to his knees, cradling his arm as he did. He felt it spread to his face, to where his eyes were. The price he had to pay when he wore the Ring.

He barely picked up the panicked shouts from his fellow comrades, lovers. He knew he was screaming and writhing in pain but when he registered the word fire and the fact that he was covered with something, he knew what it was all about.

The Old Kings was not finished with him, it seems.

After awhile the pain just stopped and there was only darkness.

As he felt his consciousness, he woke up…from whatever it was. He was at a beach. The sound lapping of the sea and the blowing sea breeze was unmistakable.

Judging from where he was, he know it’s Galdin Quay as the view of Angelgard was clear and familiar from his memories. But the lack of….human touch told him it’s either a version of Galdin Quay that was before humans took notice and develop it or…this was in the far past.

There was a crunch behind him as Ardyn, dressed in an antiquated robe similar to those worn by Lucis council members, came walking towards him. His face serene.

Ignis wasn’t sure of what is going but the man smiled at him. A true smile, free of malice, guileless, even.

“Hello, Ignis.” He said greeted benign as he walked up and stopped next to him. Ignis merely kept quiet, wary of his current circumstances.

“I’ll..be frank.” He rather seriously as worry twisted at his lips. It was odd seeing him as he was. The Ardyn Ignis remembered was everything opposite to the man right now. He sounded….unsure. Young, even.

“I came here to make a deal.” He said, the worry morphing into sadness…or was it guilt? “For what I’ve done, I realized there’s nothing I can do to fix it. As it is, by the Astrals’ name and luck, you were the last of those who had worn the ring and lived.” He gave Ignis a truly apologetic look.

“And by that, you’re the only one I was able to reach out to.” He continued. “If there was anything you could have right now.” He began slowly. “But of that, only one. What would it be?”

“Noctis.” He blurted out.

Ardyn stared at him, waiting for more.

Ignis broke his gaze from the man and stared at the sunny view of Galdin Quay. “If it’s him, then he’s all that I wanted back.”

He felt Ardyn nodded beside him. “For whatever’s left of my gifts, I am able to return him to you.” He told him, Ignis knew what he asked for was impossible. He knew Ardyn would kindly refuse him and he’ll be stuck here, figuring out what’s next.

“But, you have to retrieve him in the Throne Room-“ Ardyn continues.

Ignis did a double take at that, staring at him.

Taking that as accusing rage, Ardyn continued more hurriedly. “There’s only so much I can trade for my life in Eos. I can bring him back from the Astral Realm but he’ll be unconscious.” He said pleadingly. “I can’t do more.” He ended dejectedly.

“How do I know that this is not one of your mind games?” Ignis asked even if he knew what is going on and where he was. But years upon years of scorn for this man has not relieved even the slightest feel of distrust. Even if this would likely end his life, then so be it. There’s nothing left to lose.

Ardyn gave a long suffering sigh as he rubbed behind his neck, much like Noct would when he gets restless. “Unfortunately, as fate would have it, all you have for assurance is the fact that your request have been fulfilled. I can’t provide anything more than that.” He continued as he faced him with the same worried look.

At that, Ignis gave him a wry smile. “If it’s alright with you, Noctis is all that I need.” He said, confirming his request from earlier before gazing the seaside once more. “Yes, only him.”

He felt a pat on the back. “Good job on everything and godspeed.” He heard Ardyn said with something akin to pride before it went dark again.

“-nix! Is it working?” He heard Prompto’s frantic voice reach his subconscious as he felt the warmth of a Phoenix Down being used over his chest and the pressure of Prompto’s hand over it.

“Let it work first.” Came Gladio’s impatient growl, he felt the vibration of his words as it worked out from his chest. Ignis realized he was being cradled in Gladio’s arms.

Opening his eyes blearily, he reached out for Prompto’s hand that was still over his chest.

“Ignis!” The blonde exclaimed in relief, slumping in relief as he did. He was close to tears.

“Godsdamn it all.” Gladio cursed. “You scared me half to death, Iggy.” He said as he hugged the man tighter.

He was quite surprise he could see but he had something to confirm. He hoped that whatever transpired with Ardyn was real. If his eyes weren’t a mark of that, at least, he can confirm with Noct’s presence.

“Hate to cut this short.” He said hoarsely. Unfortunately, his throat was still raw from the screaming earlier. “But we need to check on Noct.” He said as he gently nudged the arm around him to let him go.

Prompto stared at him like he lost his mind but there was a touch of suspicion, too. He could feel Gladio stiffening in reaction to that, too.

“Did…” Prompto began, eyes squinting as he did.

“It was the Ring, wasn’t it?” Gladio said in realization, his eyes widening as Ignis just nodded. There was no need to tell them about Ardyn for now. They needed to reach Noct.

“Yes and we need to see Noct.” He said as he managed to extricate himself from the Shield. “Preferably, now.” He said as he stood up.

“Oh my gods, you got your eyes back, too?” Prompto said as he realized that the advisor was maintaining eye contact and his eyes were clearer in colour.

“Thus, why I hope my discussions with them worked.” He retorted with a smile. “Let’s get Noct.” He said excitedly.

The other two mirrored his smile as he led them inside.

Much to their hope and especially to Ignis’s relief, Noctis was at the throne, knocked out and exhausted but still very much alive. But more surprising was, aside from Noctis, Emperor Iedolas, King Regis, Lunafreya and a glaive who they saw hung over the throne was also alive. Knocked out and weak, but like Noctis, very much alive and in one piece.

It took Noctis a whole day to wake up but otherwise he was fine. The others, the Kingsglaives named Nyx was the first to wake as the others followed.

As the world is rebuilt, growing pains included, there was a lot to share and discuss between them but everything were resolved amicably.

It’s been years since the dawn came back.

As Ignis reclined in his chair from his old office in the Citadel, he couldn’t help but smile at the familiar bustle of humans and traffic. It was a bit quieter than how Insomnia was but they recovering.

Despite the manuscripts and document he had to process, something he almost wished to trade for a round with a couple of Red Giants, he was never more contented.

His phone rang, breaking his reverie. “Hey, Specs. Wanna get lunch together?” Came Noct’s voice.

“Come on, Igs! We gotta!” Came Prompto’s bright voice from the side.

Ignis chuckled at that as he gave the pile of paper a glance. “Very well, I’ll fetch Gladio as well.”

Raising from his chair, he mentally mapped his way to the Gladio’s office.

Once in a while, his eyes would throb but it passes as sudden as it came.

…..

“Noct, please stop. You looked dead as it is.” Prompto pleaded, on the verge of tear as he gave space to the panting King. Not daring to touch him in case he was in pain.

It wasn’t supposed to happen. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

At the centre of the Citadel courtyard was a crystal. In the crystal was a human figure, sleeping.

Noctis glared at the crystal. He had tried for years now. He had gathered all of Ignis’s researches and got Talcott for help, gathered the Kingsglaive as he did trying to break him free. Even Luna was at a lost and helped him find out more information from Tenebrae.

As the world rebuilt itself, piecing itself together, the bitter King have been remaking ring after rings to access the crystal and save him.

Just them, he heard a bunch of stomping boots.

“Gladio! Libs!” Prompto called out. “Please tell him to stop.” He was nearly hysterical as he did.

“Prompto.” He rasped out. Sucking desperately on air as he did. He didn’t realized how bad it was if Prompto was already in hysterics.

“Your Majesty.” Libertus addressed carefully as Gladio came and calmed the blonde. “Are you in stasis?” He regarded. “Are you in any pain?”

Noctis shook his head but reached out for a hand to get to his feet. Liberus helped him to his feet and continued to help him stay on his feet.

“I’m just exhausted.” He assured them. “I’m ok, Prom. I just need rest.” He reiterated as he dragged himself to Prompto and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

Prompto pulled away from Gladio before he latched on Noctis. “I don’t want to lose you.” He sobbed hard as Libertus pulled himself away from the two. “I don’t want to lose anyone anymore.”

Libertus looked at the two of them, eyes asking for further orders before Gladio dismissed him.

“Shhh, it’s ok. I’m ok.” Noctis comforted him. “We almost got Ignis back.” He said even if it’s going to be a bit of a trouble as there was nothing remained of the ring he wore earlier. He looked up at Gladio apologetically. “Sorry for the scare, everyone.”

Gladio gave him a grimace as he came close and hugged them both. “Just make sure you rest after this.” He said, giving the King a demanding cocked eyebrow. “Ignis would die twice if he knows about this.”

Prompto gave a weak chuckle as his sobbing reduced to sniffles. “Yeah.” He croaked. “He would make ya eat veggies.”

Noctis grimaced at that. “I do eat more, alright.”

Gladio snorted as Prompto chuckled loudly.

Noctis huffed before he stared at the serene face in the crystal. “I would eat more if he’s the one who cooked it.”

Noctis felt as Prompto rubbed his back soothingly. “We’ll get him back.” He soothed. “Just….don’t die while doing this.” He said grimly as he stared at Noctis.

“He has a point there, Noct” Gladio said as he reached out slid a hand under Noct’s jaw, expression worried as he did.

Noctis leant into the touch with a sigh. “Alright.” He agreed softly. “So, gonna get food?” He asked, feeling his stomach burnt in hunger, probably from the effort to unraveling the Crystal’s grip on Ignis.

“Sure. Let’s” Gladio said as he untangled from the three man hug along with Prompto.

Noctis gave one last reverent touch to the crystal before all of them left for the Citadel.

…..

Ardyn was at Angelgard. He stared at the crag Noctis awoke from. Maybe using his powers into putting the Advisor to sleep in trade for bringing the prominent ruling figures back to life was the wrong move. He thought by sacrificing his, now useless, abilities to sooth the Starscourge and using the last person who ever used the Ring will help him make amends by setting the world straight. Returning order and all that jazz. What’s the life of one Advisor compare to the leaders of the known world.

Yet, here he was, trying to figure out how to summon Bahamut.

He sighed. His immortality was not diminished in the final fight and thankfully, his abilities as an Oracle or else, he would have been catatonic for a while. Though, maybe he should have forego with the immortality despite how useless the Starscourge soothing abilities were. Perhaps, dying would be more preferable.

“Still here, O Freed One?” Gentiana’s voice asked coolly as she strides next to him, who was sitting crosslegged on the floor.

“Of course, O Glacian shards.” He said with his usual drawl. “Where else would I have gone to seek the Bladekeeper’s audience?”

“Mayhaps, a helping hand in the problems you created would be the key. As the True King is now closer to find the ends, the crystal’s power may return for your audience.” Gentiana said cryptically…as usual.

Ardyn glared at her before rolling his eyes away. “After all is said and done, wouldn’t it be more appropo if the ‘True King’ throw me into that and seal me there?” Ardyn said, a tinge of a snarl escaping him as he did, pointing at the crag. “Once was more than enough.”

“For all of your transgressions, mercy is thin. Yet, hope prevails.” She said as Pryna came out from behind her.

It gave Ardyn a yip of acknowledgement.

Ardyn glared at the dog before sighing. “The fair Lady Lunafreya, would greet me like any other but her…trailing Glaive will not welcome me so.” He said as he stood with sigh. Giving the crag one withering glare, he faced Gentiana. “Yet, boredom would soon end me than that Glaive.” He said with a flourishing swing as his tattered clothes followed. “It’s bad manners to make a lady wait. Chop chop.” He said as he followed the two to be transported to Tenebrae.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, the ones that was brought back to life are Luna, Nyx, Regis and Iedolas. When Ignis was burnt again, he was being crystalized at the Citadel's courtyard. The concept is similar to FFXIII and L'Cies who fulfilled their focus but this time, Ardyn merely used some of his genius mind and his magic to 'fix' the world. In this case, his abilities to sooth the Starscourge that eventually absorbed the Starscourge instead of soothing it, as presented as the calm Ardyn in the dream, and the last remaining conduit of the Ring of Lucis other than Noct himself, Ignis were used to restore the dead. So this was after Noctis was sacrificed. It is not replacement for Noctis in his role to purify the world. Thus alternate ending of an ending?
> 
> Just so everyone know, eventually they managed to untangle all the problems by remaking the Lucis ring and Ardyn's immortality. Ardyn was welcomed to the Lucis family afterwards after Luna became mediator and explained everything.
> 
> Yeah, he did get stab at least once in the process of trying to explain himself. Poor guy. Other than that, they lived as happily together as ever.
> 
> Oh yeah, as to why is Ardyn still alive, I took the line from Luna as those under the Starscourge's power will be free. For him, the Starscourge was removed but the rest of his abilities weren't, thus he's still immortal despite the Starscourge, the thing sustaining the immortality, being gone. Consider it like a weird side effect. 
> 
> Urgh, this was horrifically rushed. I'll fix it once I sleep on it.


End file.
